Levitation Charm
The Levitation Charm (Wingardium Leviosa) is a charm used to make objects fly or levitate, taught to first years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Casting and Effects The Levitation Charm is a spell that looks to be an improvement on both the Levioso and Locomotor spells and possibly the Hover Charm. It is able to lift even heavy large objects high in to the air but also lets the user magically move them in the air. The Levitation Charm however, does not work on human beings. It can give the effect of being used on a human by casting it on their clothing. All this will do though, is cause the human to hover in the air and not move around in it. It is not a method for flight. Almost anything else can be lifted with this spell, Size and weight of the the object levitated depends on the skill of the caster . The item must be visible to the spell caster. They can not use the spell to lift things through walls or doors. Variations of use *A way to lift objects with control, depending on caster's skill and weight of object. *Cannot be used on humans to allow flight, but it does work on clothing. *Item must be in line of sight of the caster. *Item can be moved around in the air with wand movements of the caster. Etymology Wingardium is a composite word, based on: English to wing meaning "to fly" (e.g. the plane winged skywards); arduus (meaning "high, tall, lofty, steep, proudly elevated") or arduum (meaning "steep place, the steep"); and the common Latin ending ''-ium''. Leviosa probably derives from Latin levo, meaning to "raise, lift up", or levis, meaning light (of weight). Altogether, therefore, the incantation could best be read as "lift up high". OOC Information The Levitation Charm requires a player to be level 1 or higher in order for it to cast successfully. Role players are of course more than welcome to attempt to cast this spell if they are below the required level. In some cases -usually in the event of a resounding success (critical)- the attempt may roll success despite being below its required level. Use in Role Play This spell is used to Levitate items. However as mentioned above, it does not work on humans. The stronger the caster the heaver the item they can live and the further they can move it. The caster must be able to see the item they are using the spell on. Examples *'Success' MM - HUD v2.2.16: MM Character attempted to cast Levitation Charm and succeeded! MM Character held their wand and pointed it at some rocks nearby and spoke "Wingardium Leviosa " The rocks lifted up and hovered in the air. MM character then moved their wand to the right making the rocks move to the right and into a wall. *'Fail' MM - HUD v2.2.16: MM Character attempted to cast Levitation Charm and failed. MM Character held their wand and pointed it at some rocks nearby and spoke "Wingardium Leviosa " The rocks stayed put and did not move at all.